Happy Holidays
by moonglow21
Summary: Just a cute story about Hermione and Harry getting together and helping a little girl with no one feel loved during the holidays. Smut at the end. Mature readers only. Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays

Holidays were always the hardest for Harry. They were all about family but the only family he ever really knew treated him like a slave. The Weasleys' were great but they were not really his family no matter how much they tried to make him a part of it. After the close call they had with Fred and finally getting Percy back Harry decided it was best to stay at Hogwarts where he was back for his seventh year after the Final Battle. He was not alone though, he had Hermione who was unsuccessful in returning her parents memories. She agreed with Harry that although the Weasleys' invited them to their home for the holidays it would be best to give them some alone time.

Currently they were curled up on their favorite couch in front of the roaring fireplace. Hermione was reading a book with her legs stretched out and her feet resting in Harrys lap. Harry just sat there staring at the fire while it crackled, periodically glancing at Hermione while he thought, and absentmindedly rubbing Hermione's leg. Neither noticed how much time past as they sat there utterly at peace and comfortable.

The comfortable silence remained between them until the portrait hole opened and a small first year climbed in. The young girl spotted the duo and gave them a small sad smile before she scurried up the stairs to her room. Harry looked Hermione questioningly.

"That's Lila," Hermione explained softly, "She was the only child of parents who were killed during the war. She has no other family so she spends her holidays here at Hogwarts."

"Doesn't she have any friends she could go home with?" Harry asks looking at the stairs Lila disappeared up.

"She's very quiet and does not want to be a burden on anyone," Hermione replied, "She is a lot like us I guess."

"Are there any other first years staying over the holidays?" Harry questions.

"No she is the only one," she answers.

"You should go get her," Harry tells Hermione finally looking at her, "Nobody should be alone on the holidays."

Hermione smiled at him setting her book down and heading up the stairs. She came down with Lila following nervously behind. Hermione took the spot on the couch furthest from Harry and Lila stayed a few feet away looking between the two uncertainly.

"Hello Lila," Harry says giving her a smile, "I'm Harry."

"Hello," she replies blushing.

Harry pats the spot next to him saying, "Have a seat."

Lila bites her lip and furrows her brow not certain why he wants her to sit with them but does as he says anyway. Her actions make his smile grow because her actions remind him so much of Hermione.

"Would you like some Christmas treats?" Harry asks, "Cookies or hot chocolate maybe?"

Lila looks at him uncertainly then looks at Hermione searching for the right answer still not sure what was going on. Hermione gives her a reassuring smile and nod.

Lila looks at Harry biting her lip before replying, "Cookies and milk would be lovely."

Harry snapped his fingers and Kreacher appeared looking at Harry he asks, "What can Kreacher do for you?"

"Kreacher could you bring us some cookies and milk please?" Harry asks kindly.

"Yes sir," Kreacher replies before disappearing. Less than a minute later Kreacher returned with a platter full of cookies, three glasses of milk, and a pitcher full of milk.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry says.

"Is there anything else yous be needing sir?" Kreacher asks.

"No that will be all," Harry replies, "But would you like to join us Kreacher?"

"No thank you sir," Kreacher says, "Kreacher and the other house elves is having a holiday party sir."

"Alright Kreacher," Harry says with a smile, "Have a good night."

Harry looks over to see Lila looking at him with a glare and replies with a chuckle, "Kreacher is a free house elf but he did not want to leave me so he is paid and gets time off. Hermione would not have it any other way."

Lila's look turns sheepish when she realizes her mistake and she says, "I'm sorry."

"There is no reason to be sorry," Harry tells her, "You remind me a lot of Hermione and there is no reason for you to be sorry for that."

Harry looks up at Hermione who is smiling widely at him while she teases, "Now I have someone else to help me keep him in line."

"Yeah yeah," Harry laughs, "Just eat your cookies and milk."

Lila giggles at their antics but reaches forward for a cookie and starts nibbling on it. Harry looks at her happily as she becomes more comfortable with them. He conjures up a radio and charms it to play Christmas carols. Lila smiles and they sit in a comfortable silence that was only broken by the music and crackling of the fire as they enjoyed their milk and cookies.

Soon Lila set down her glass and started to yawn. Slowly her eyes began to droop and she ended up curled up against Harry fast asleep. He wrapped his arm around her and looked at her with a soft smile. Hermione's eyes glistened with tears from the sweet sight in front of her. Harry looked up at her with nothing but love in his eyes and that was all that he saw returned back to him in hers.

"We should get her up to bed," Hermione whispered.

Harry just nodded and carefully stood up so he would not wake the sleeping girl. He then easily picked her up and looked at Hermione to lead the way.

"But Harry what about the stairs?" Hermione questioned.

Harry just smirked and walked up to a painting next to the staircase and whispered something to it that Hermione could not make out.

"It's alright," he replies, "I will be able to go up now."

Hermione just shakes her head with an amused expression but makes her way up the stairs leading the way for Harry. When they reached the floor for first years she went in and went straight to a perfectly made bed and pulled back the blanket for Harry to be able to set her down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Hermione did the same after she pulled the blankets over the girl. They both smiled down at her for a minute before quietly making their way back downstairs.

When they sit back down Hermione looks at him with a brilliant smile and says, "You do know you aren't going to let her go now right? You basically adopted her she just does not know it yet."

"When did you know I was a goner?" Harry asks.

"The second she came in here," she replies, "It was solidified when you asked me about her."

"Am I that predictable?" He questions.

"No," she tells him kindly, "I just know you and I know how loving, caring, and what a big heart you have. I also know that you are just a big softie."

"Especially when it comes to bossy girls with big brown eyes," he teases, "We need to go shopping."

"Are you going to spoil her with Christmas presents?" Hermione laughs.

"Someone has to," he replies, "I do not want to find out that she woke up on Christmas morning with nothing to open because she had no one that cared for her. I want her to know that she is loved."

Hermione dove at him and crushed him into tight hug and said muffled against his chest, "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too Hermione Granger," he replies kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

Hermione looks up at him with her eyes shining as she tries to hold back tears. They weren't sad tears but tears of love, pride, and happiness. Her look turned nervous and she slowly leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. She pulled away after a few seconds with fear in her eyes. Harry had his eyes closed but when he felt Hermione try and pull away he wrapped his arms around her keeping her in place, a blissful smile appears on his face, and his eyes slowly open.

"When I said I love you I meant that I'm in love with you," Harry says before kissing her softly, "I always have loved you and I always will."

"Harry I feel the same way," she tells him smiling, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I never thought that you would like me or that I would ever be good enough for you. So I just settled with being friends." He explained, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"For the exact same reasons," she replied sheepishly, "I guess we both have been a bit foolish."

"I guess so," Harry says, "We will just have to make up for lost time."

Harry proceeds to capture her lips with his and snogs her thoroughly. After a while they pull apart to catch their breath. Hermione is now straddling Harry and can feel the bulge of his erect cock against her hot center. She ground herself against him making his head to fall back and him to groan rather loudly.

"Hermione as much as I'm enjoying this we can't do this, not here," Harry says, "Its late why don't we just go to bed and continue this later?"

"You are right," Hermione agrees, "But can I spend the night in your bed?"

"Of course you can," He replies giving her a quick kiss and lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to his bed.

When he got there he gently set her down and slid into the bed after her. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her quick kiss mumbling, "Goodnight, my love."

"Sleep tight, my love," Hermione replies kissing him again and they both drift off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Hermione woke up to something hard poking her in the thigh. Remembering where she was ground her thigh against it which made Harry moan and buck his hips into her grinding. Hermione had to suppress a giggle and looked at Harrys face to make sure he was still asleep. She reached her hand down to take hold of his impressive length.

Harry released a guttural moan in reaction to Hermione taking out his cock and working it up and down slowly as to not wake him up yet. She loved just how responsive and vocal he was for her.

She slowly moved down the bed until her face was even with his bulging cock. His tip was weeping from the pleasure he was feeling and she leaned forward to swipe her tongue and taste the liquid. Her eyes darkened from the taste.

Her hand continued to pump him making his breathing become erratic. She took the tip into her mouth running her tongue up and down the slit and randomly giving a strong suck which made him let out throaty groans.

She started bobbing her head slowly. When she reached the tip she sucked powerfully, slowly gaining speed going up and down. Harry's legs started shaking and hands gripped tightly at his sheets overcome with such intense pleasure.

Hermione wanted to finish him off before he woke and miraculously he is still asleep. Harry is gasping for breath and arching up into Hermione letting her know he is very close. She starts moaning around him sending vibrations straight through him. Finally Harry shoots forward hitting the back of Hermione's throat and succumbing to orgasm with a harsh cry.

As he shoots forward his eyes fly open and look down at the amazing sight of Hermione with her sweet mouth wrapped around his cock giving him blinding pleasure. Hermione pulled back to the tip and continued to suck and swallow all that he gave her. The immense orgasmic pleasure he felt made him fall back and try to regain composure.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry stated huskily with his body covered in sweat, "How did I sleep through all of that."

"I don't know but I was hoping that you would," Hermione replies.

Harry pulls her into a deep kiss before pulling away and saying, "That was amazing, love."

"So that's how I can get you to wake up?" Hermione teases.

"Merlin's beard yes," Harry breathes, "Although I don't know if I will be able to survive it but I will die happy."

Hermione laughs but just kisses him in response. Harry slips his hand into her pants and gasps at how wet she is. He rolls on top of her and whips off her bottoms. He quickly dives down and breathes her scent in deeply and looks up at her with dark lust filled eyes. She quivers just from the sight of him between her legs. I takes a long lick and moans loudly from the taste.

He takes her legs and puts them over his shoulders and dives right into her pussy wasting no time and getting right to work repaying the favor with great enthusiasm. Hermione cries out in pleasure as he starts sucking on her clit.

He thrusts one then two fingers into her soaking pussy making her clench around them. One of her hands goes to his hair pulling his face further into her. Her other hand is above her head helping her arch up into him. She is barely even touching the bed.

Harry quirks his fingers just right that she calls out. He smirks against her realizing what spot he found deep inside her and repeats the process over and over again as he laps at her clit. He holds onto one of her hips tightly as she thrashes erratically. She seems to have lost control of her body movement and just given in to the pleasure Harry was giving her. Her entire body is shaking, her toes are curled, and hands are clenching tight at anything she can reach.

Harry sucks at Hermione's clit with just the right amount of pressure at the exact moment that he hit her g-spot. The perfect combination had her screaming in ecstasy as she finally fell over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. But he didn't stop, he kept running his fingers over that perfect spot making her spasm and suckling at her clit to prolong her pleasure.

She finally collapsed gasping for breath and Harry settled down next to her with his face glistening with her essence and a huge grin on his face.

"That was amazing," she panted out.

"I'm glad I was able to please you," he replied.

"We will have to do this more often," she mumbles.

"Most definitely," he says.

"But not now," she says coming to her senses, "We need to get ready to go shopping for gifts for Lila."

"Absolutely," Harry agrees giving her a deep kiss, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry," she replies giving him another kiss full of love.

**AN: To be continued?... Maybe. Let me know what you think. I'm contemplating expanding their relationship together and with Lila into a full story so review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Holidays

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione were both up and ready to set out on their last minute Christmas shopping for Lila. It was early enough that they should be able to get everything they needed and get back before she even woke up and they would be able to have breakfast with her. They were both allowed to leave Hogwarts since they were both of age and returning students so they set off for Hogsmeade.

After an hour or two of shopping, getting Lila sweets, books, clothes for school and leisure, dress robes, and some mini Quidditch games including a practice snitch. After they were done Harry shrunk everything handing it over to Hermione and walking her to the edge of Hogwarts grounds.

He turns to her and says, "I have one more important stop to make. Do you think you can get those all wrapped up while I'm gone? Then I'll meet you two at breakfast."

"Of course Harry," Hermione responds with a quick kiss before turning and heading into the castle.

* * *

Harry walks at a quick pace heading to the Great Hall hoping that he was not too late. When he bursts through the door he quickly scans the hall and a brilliant smile overcomes his face when he spots Hermione and Lila sitting across from each other. He hurries over to them and takes the spot next to Lila. She seems surprised when he wraps his arm around her and gives her a quick squeeze in greeting before piling his plate with food. Both Harry and Hermione act like this is an everyday occurrence as Lila gapes at them.

She finally comes to her senses and continues to eat her breakfast glancing at Harry and Hermione as if to check that they were still really there.

"Lila," Harry says pausing between bites and looking at her, "Who is your guardian?"

"I don't have one," She responds staring down at her plate as she pushes her food around feeling uncomfortable, "My parents died during the war and I have no other family to take me in."

"So where do you stay during the summer?" He questions.

"This past summer I stayed at a makeshift wizarding orphanage. There was never one needed before the war so they had to make one since so many children had nowhere to go and nobody could take us all in," She explains still not looking up.

"Can you be adopted?" Harry asks curious.

"I could," she mumbles, "But nobody really adopts the older children they usually only take the little ones."

"How would you feel about being adopted my Hermione and I?" He asks while taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Lila's head snapped up and she asks, "Why would you want to do that?"

"As I said you remind me a lot of Hermione," Harry says grinning, "We have talked about taking in orphans and then I saw you last night and instantly felt attached to you and just knew you would make a great addition to our makeshift little family."

"Are you serious?" Lila asks in awe, "You really want to adopt me?"

"As long as you don't mind," Harry explains, "But you must know that you would not be the only child we have. We plan on taking in my godson Teddy once we graduate. Currently he is living with his grandmother but since he is a toddler she is having some issues being able taking care of him all on her own. She does not plan on giving him up just wants him to be raised in a family that she can still be the doting grandmother and spoil her only grandson."

"I wouldn't mind," Lila replies shyly, "I've always wanted younger siblings."

"Also if Hermione and I have our own kids some day we want you to know that we would not love you any less," Harry tells her looking straight into her eyes, "You would still be our daughter nothing would ever change that. Our family would just be a little bit bigger."

"I understand," She says with hope in her voice.

"We are both very famous war heroes so you will be in the press a lot," Harry explains, "It will be hard and you would have to be careful about everything you do and say."

"I can do that," she says starting to smile.

"You can call us whatever you feel comfortable with," Hermione interjects, "We aren't planning on replacing your parents we just want you to grow up happy and loved."

"Thank you," Lila responds with a wide smile and tears shining in her eyes.

"You do not have to answer us now," Harry informs her, "But we would like to spend this Christmas with you. You could think of it as a test run before making the decision of wanting to join our family. You can also meet Teddy. Andromeda will be dropping him off Christmas morning since she will be celebrating with him on Christmas Eve. She also might stay to celebrate with us."

"That sounds lovely," Lila responds truthfully. All Harry and Hermione can do is smile at her in response.

"Well if you two are done eating we should head back up to the common room," Hermione says. The other two follow her lead and stand. When they reach the door Harry wraps his arm around Hermione and the two follow the excited Lila to their common room.

As they reach the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry has a mischievous smile on his face as Lila says the password gaining access to the dorm. When they climb in Lila gasps at the scene before her making Harrys smile turns into a smirk.

"Wow," Lila mumbles in amazement. Before them there was a large tree surrounded by boxes of decorations, all of the furniture had been pushed off to the side and in their place was a large mattress covered with pillows and blankets. The ceiling was charmed to have snow slowly fall all the way down to the floor but disappearing before sticking to anything. There were twinkling fairy lights floating around. Lila moved into the room, spreading her arms out and slowly twirling and giggling. The sight put a smile on Harry and Hermione's faces.

"I had Kreacher put this together when you two went down for breakfast," Harry explained, "I did not have him decorate the tree though. I thought that we could do that together."

"This is brilliant, Harry," Hermione says giving him a peck on the lips before joining Lila who had flopped down on the mattress and was looking up at the falling snow and dancing lights, giggling happily.

Harry smiled, happy to see his two favorite girls enjoying themselves so much before also making his way to them.

* * *

Hours later after having Kreacher bring them some food to eat for dinner they were putting the finishing touches on the tree. Lila was standing before it hold onto the glowing star meant for the top of the tree. It was the last thing need to be put on. Lila looked at the star in her hands and up at the top of the tree with a look of great concentration. Harry smiled while sneaking up behind her and lifting her up so that she could reach the spot meant for the star.

Lila squealed in surprise and then laughed when she realized what he was doing. She reached forward and carefully placed the star on the top of the tree. Once she was done Harry carefully set Lila back down and the two moved back next to Hermione to take in their handy work. All three of them had proud smiles on their faces happy with what they achieved.

Kreacher appeared with three steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of warm cookies for them now that they were finished. He disappeared after giving the three a small smile and a quick bow.

Hermione conjured up her copy of The Night Before Christmas and all three snuggled up in the blankets as Hermione opened up the book and started reading aloud. As she read Lila tried to stifle her yawns and rubbed her eyes trying to remain awake. Sleep won out though and by the time Hermione read the last line Lila was fast asleep snuggled between Harry and Hermione. The two smiled at each other before whispering their goodnights and kissing her softly on top of her head. They gave each other a quick kiss before succumbing to sleep themselves.

All three slept peacefully and had sweet dreams of the good time they will have on the next day. All excited to spend Christmas together.

Hours later Kreacher appeared in the room and smiled uncharacteristically at the sight of the three sleeping soundly cuddled close together. He moved the blankets to cover them better and restocked the fire that was starting to dim and then arranged all of their gifts under the tree including some crudely wrapped presents from himself. He would never admit it but he truly did care for his Masters. He then disappeared just as abruptly as he appeared.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! I was amazed at how much amazing feedback I got from everyone so I wrote this up for you all. Please review if you want more. They give me the inspiration to write! Also if you enjoy this story you should check out my other ones. Remember reviews make me write because then I know people actually want to read my work!**


End file.
